Du Bonheur
by Ingrid Cavalieri
Summary: Five-year-olds are difficult. Especially to a certain pair of consulting husbands. But they manage. (Parent!Lock fluff and such)


**Hello! Thanks lots for clicking on this fic, I sure do hope you like it. This is my first attempt at Sherlock fanfiction, so I apologise if this seems a little off, although I think my efforts in keeping it in character were effective. So please, enjoy. **

"Daddy?" the five-year-old asked from John's lap, aimlessly glaring at the laptop screen before her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" John responded.

"What is that you do on your computer?" the girl inquired. Hamish looked on quizzically from the chair adjacent.

"Well, Alice, this is my blog. I write about things that happened and people read about it." John tried to keep it vague, it's not like he wanted his five-year-olds knowing about murder and criminal behaviour, but with Sherlock around, it was certain to happen sometime soon.

"What do you write about?" Hamish chimed in, expressing interest.

John sighed inwardly. "I write about what your father and I do at work." John winced, hoping for limited interrogation from his children.

"Like killers and monsters?" Alice asked, looking to her father frightened.

"Something like that," John muttered, lifting Alice from his lap onto the floor.

Alice and Hamish looked eerily similar to Sherlock, with curly brown locks and incredibly blue eyes. It often made John feel out of place among the family, but he was of course grateful to have brilliant and beautiful children amok the Watson-Holmes flat.

"Don't be silly, Alice. Monsters aren't real." Hamish comforted his sister. She looked to him with a thankful smile and sat herself in the chair next to Hamish's.

"Daddy?" Hamish asked, his head resting atop his crossed arms on the table with an essence of boredom.

"Hamish?" John responded, not taking an eye off of the laptop screen before him.

"When is Father coming home?"

John opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the slam of a door and the excited squeals of his children.

"Father!" the twins exclaimed in unison. Sherlock's face broke into an immediate smile at the sight of the children. He greeted them both with a warm embrace before setting two plastic grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Alice held onto her father and Sherlock held the girl at his hip. Sherlock greeted his husband with an embrace and a short kiss and Alice giggled at their side.

"Is there something funny, darling?" Sherlock teased.

"You love Daddy, right?" Alice asked with innocent blue eyes at Sherlock, who adjusted her on his hip.

Sherlock smiled at his daughter. "Well, of course I do," John couldn't help but smile at his words. "Why?"

Alice giggled, "It's like Snow White and The Seven Dwarves. But instead of the prince marrying Snow White, he married one of the dwarves."

Sherlock laughed for a good minute and set Alice down.

John looked muddled. "Did our daughter just call me a dwarf?"

"Well…" Sherlock started.

"Sherlock," John retorted with mock-displeasure.

"You are rather sho-"

"Sherlock," he insisted.

Sherlock let out a chortling laugh. "There's no arguing that I'm the prince, though," he smirked at him confidently. John merely rolled his eyes and sat back at his blog again. Sherlock went back to the grocery bags and the twins curiously trailed behind. He rummaged through the bags to pull out several bottles, vials, and syringes of multi-coloured fluid as the children watched in awe.

"Sherlock," John called from across the table. Sherlock looked back at him with an odd smile. "What are those?" John inquired concerningly, gesturing to the colourful collection of liquids.

"Chemicals," he snapped in response.

"And, what do you plan on using them for?" John interrogated.

Sherlock looked at the children and exclaimed, "The children and I plan on experimenting this weekend." The twins clapped their hands in excitement and smiled giddily.

"And you're sure five-year-olds are perfectly safe around such substances?" John cocked his head.

Sherlock chortled, "Oh, don't worry, they're hardly toxic."

**Liked it? Tell me in your review. Complete rubbish? Tell me in your review. Ideas for more? Tell me in your review. Basically, leave a review and I'll love your beautiful soul for eternity. Thanks, cats. **


End file.
